


Christmas Traditions

by FaeOrabel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Dinner, Christmas Eve, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Christmas Presents, Christmas Smut, Christmas Stockings, Christmas Tree, Christmas traditions, Cock Slut Hermione, Come Slut, Deep throat, Dirty Talk, Dom Theo, F/M, Fic Exchange, Filthy, Friend Christmas, Friendsmas, Gift Fic, Hermione is slightly a brat, Hermione on Top, Holiday Fic Exchange, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Magical Clothing, Oral Sex, Riding, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sweet, Teasing, tridogmom's Dirty Festivus 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28260462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeOrabel/pseuds/FaeOrabel
Summary: When Hermione prepares for her and Theo's annual Friendsmas, she also prepares to give him a little surprise addition to their normal Christmas tradition.
Relationships: Angelina Johnson/George Weasley, Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Theodore Nott, Lee Jordan/Fred Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 66
Collections: Dirty Festivus 2020





	Christmas Traditions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Misdemeanor1331](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misdemeanor1331/gifts).



> This was written for MisDemeanor1331! I hope you like it, love. I tried to be as smutty as possible but people kept weaseling their way into the beginning, and background story kept screaming in my ear. hahaha. You said you enjoyed as many kinks as possible, so I gave you all the one's you wrote down plus some toys. (;
> 
> Thank you TriDogMom for hosting a wonderfully filthy fiction exchange for all of us depraved souls. Love you!
> 
> Big thanks to my alpha, WordsmithMusings, and my cheerleaders, KoraKwidditch and MalfoysRaven. This fic wouldn't have happened without you. (Or at least, it wouldn't have been as good for MisDemeanor.)
> 
> Grammarly gets beta credits once again.

**Christmas Traditions**

by _FaeOrabel_

for _MisDemeanor1331_

* * *

Hermione put the finishing touches on the cake she spent the morning baking. It definitely wasn’t stunning, but it would taste good. Her husband tasted it at every step, and if he liked it—being the one with the sweet tooth of the two of them—then everyone else would. She had about two more hours for people to start arriving at their house, so she ran upstairs to shower and get dressed. 

She chose very specific undergarments to go with the dress she bought a week ago. Hermione wasn’t one to spend a lot of money on herself, but her husband convinced her by saying she could pretend it was an early Christmas present from him. 

Long, deep red silk covered her lower half in waves to her thighs, ending at just above her knees, and comfortable red cotton covered in sequins covered her torso and hugged her like a corset. It was backless with long cotton sleeves, and she paired it with tall stilettos with red bottoms. The kind Pansy would call ‘fuck me’ heels. 

Placing a cushioning charm and a sticking charm on the soles, all Hermione had left to do was her hair. Looking in her vanity, she sighed. She’d learned a few spells over the years, from Luna, Pansy, and even Ginny, but Hermione found the one thing she just wasn’t naturally adept at. 

Beauty charms. 

If you asked her husband, she didn’t need them anyway, and she didn’t use them 90% of the time. But special occasions like these call for special concessions. 

Taking a deep breath, she closed her eyes and did the spell that would flawlessly tame her curls. When she opened them, she was delighted to find that it worked. Putting a dab of Sleek-easy on her palm, she brushed it through her hair with her fingers, hoping it would help the spell hold for the rest of the night. She pulled part of it back so that it was half-up and half-down. Tying a red ribbon around the leather thong, she smiled at the completed look. 

Hearing her husband call from the foyer, having gone out to pick up their alcohol order, Hermione ran down to greet him. She watched him from the steps for a moment, still thankful for him being in her life. He took his long Slytherin scarf off and wiped melting snow from his glasses as he told the house elves where to store everything and what to put out. 

“Everything ready for tonight?” Hermione asked as she hopped down the final steps and walked into Theo’s waiting arms. 

“Well, the alcohol definitely is. I doubled the order from last year because of how much firewhisky your little redhead family can put away,” Theo chuckled when Hermione smacked his chest. “How’s everything else?”

“The cake is done. But that’s all Evey would let me help with as usual. Such a menace,” Hermione rolled her eyes at the thought of the feisty little house elf. 

Upon their marriage four years ago, Hermione and Theo demolished his ancestral mansion and rebuilt on top of it. She’d gotten Bill to take a look at some of the curses and boobytraps Theo’s forefathers had put up, and he’d given the diagnosis that it would take longer to dismantle everything than it would be just to flatten the place. Embarrassed as he was by his family’s prior thoughts on people of her blood status, Theo was ecstatic for the demolition. 

He’d held a party in their temporary flat the night before to celebrate. 

But they’d always enjoyed hosting little get-togethers with their friends. Any reason for people to come over was a good excuse for a party in their minds. That’s how they’d ended up hosting a “Friendsmas” for the past four years, starting just after their marriage that summer and declaring it an annual thing. 

They’ve always had the same small group attend, the only changes coming when they paired up or added a partner. Theo and Hermione were the first to start dating across Gryffindor and Slytherin lines after the war. Becoming close friends during their extra eighth year, mending scars and fissures, they were the catalyst for many long nights of apologies, commiserating, and bonding while sitting around their Common Room fire. 

“Help me get the presents from upstairs so we can have the tree set up before the early birds arrive,” Hermione smiled, turning in Theo’s arms.

She felt his eyes on her as she made her way back up the entry steps, enjoying the fire running down her back from the attention. 

“Is this the dress I bought for you?” Theo asked, following her to the guest room and levitating half of the gifts. 

Hermione spun in place to show him how the skirt flowed, watching him smirk at the peek of her legs. “Yes, do you like it?” 

“I love it. I think I’ll enjoy it more later tonight,” he winked, taking his half of the presents back down to the tree. 

Hermione brought the other half, and they dispersed them around the large Christmas tree in their living room. While Hermione and her family had always been one with modest-sized trees and sentimental decorations, Theo had told her a story of a small boy watching his mother decorate giant trees with aesthetically themed decorations. He hadn’t had a tree since she died. 

So, they combined their traditions, and Hermione’s handmade and family decorations joined Theo’s themed ones on a huge tree. 

Hermione let Theo handle most of the decorating around the house and enjoyed giving tips and help whenever needed, but it was so much fun for him that she didn’t mind relinquishing control. He usually just told the house elves what to do, and they happily complied, singing carols as they went. But Theo was very meticulous in his instructions. 

Now, with everything ready for their friends to arrive for dinner, games, and gifts, they enjoyed a quick glass of wine in their breakfast nook. 

Ringy announced the arrival of the Malfoy’s, always the first ones to get anywhere they were invited. Draco hated the idea of fashionably late, whereas Pansy thrived on it. Theo and Hermione greeted them as they were handing over their coats.

“Draco!” Theo called, grasping his forearm and pulling him in for a hug. 

“Hello, Luna,” Hermione embraced the woman, clad in her usual fairy-like garb. 

They chatted idly, and so it went—guest after guest arriving and lingering in the foyer as coats were taken and greetings were given. 

After the Malfoy’s came the Potter’s, Harry having married Daphne Greengrass. Harry was almost as bad as Draco when it came to being late, but Daphne loved to test his patience by making sure they were always the second ones to arrive, not allowing the rivalry between Draco and Harry to follow them into adulthood. 

The majority of the Weasley’s followed them, and Hermione threw her husband a grin around their conversations as they were once again outnumbered in their home by what Theo had dubbed ‘the ginger brigade.’ Ginny and Blaise, Fred and Lee, George and Angelina all filed in one after the other as if they all left from the same place. When Ginny mentioned them all having lunch at the Burrow beforehand, her theory was confirmed. 

Next was Neville with his fiancee, Hannah Abbott, the lone Hufflepuff amongst the rest of them. She kept up with everyone beautifully, though, as most of them had moved away from identifying with their school houses after eighth year. 

And finally, fashionably late—even though it was technically right on time since Hermione always told the others thirty minutes earlier than she would tell Pansy—Ron and Pansy walked through the door. Her little trick still worked after all these years because she made sure everyone else was in on it. Pansy made a show of greeting everybody, so Hermione smiled at Ron, pulling him in for a hug. His cheeks tinged pink, always embarrassed by Pansy’s lateness and theatrics, but Hermione merely waved him off. Moving toward the woman, she made sure to fawn all over Pansy and her outfit as if she was the guest of honour and not just one amongst their group, enjoying the way she beamed over the attention. 

Ron threw Hermione a wink and Hermione laughed delightedly at him as he moved on to greet her husband and everyone else. While it had been a surprise that the two most fiery people had gotten together, Hermione had to admit that they somehow cancelled out their big personalities. They mellowed each other out over the years, and Hermione could see that them being together made as much sense as her and Theo. 

“This is why you’re my favourite,” Ron whispered in her ear, pulling her arm as they all started making their way to the dining room on Theo’s insistence. 

“Don’t let Harry hear you say that,” Hermione teased. 

“I’m pretty sure you’re Harry’s favourite, too,” they laughed as they entered the room after everyone. 

The group all found their seats, Hermione having made an interesting and fun seating arrangement as always. After their first year doing this, she learned that old habits die hard, and Slytherins tended to gravitate toward Slytherins while Gryffindors did the same. Even with their coupling up, Hermione watched as they would separate the table with one house on one side and the other house on the other. So, she alleviated that habit by making little place cards the year after that and every year since. 

The night moved on, and dinner was a hit—the elves outdoing themselves as always. The conversation flowed as easily as the wine. Laughter popped up randomly as discussions ebbed and flowed with only the occasional playful glare or huff mixed in. 

Hermione’s cake was a hit, and she ignored Pansy’s good-natured comment about a group of them taking cake decorating classes next year. The flavour and sweetness paired perfectly with the after-dinner tea and coffee, and she beamed as not just her husband, but Neville, Draco, and Ron all had seconds. 

After came the games and the firewhisky. The group split up to play both muggle and wizarding games—another compromise from the hosts that had been readily accepted by their guests—most of them needing two equal teams. 

There was mostly laughter and shrieks of joy; only one argument breaking out but quickly dying out when Hermione announced a friendly reminder that Draco and Ron were never allowed to play battleship against each other again. The clock’s chime right after the uproarious laughter that caused told them all it was time for presents, and like a well-oiled machine, the elves popped into the room to rearrange the space. Clearing the coffee and end tables of empty glasses as Hermione and Theo handed each couple a personal gift and stocking to be shared between them. 

Hermione’s grin grew wider as she handed out gifts, and each couple opened them up with delight. It was her favourite part of the night, feeling like a miniature Santa Claus. 

Everyone pulled out their gifts for Hermione and Theo and the other guests, having shrunk them as usual. The couple had made a deal with everyone that since they were the hosts, everyone had to open their gifts first before handing out their own. Smoothly agreeing when everyone had seen how much Hermione enjoyed playing Santa and seeing everyone’s reactions to hers and Theo’s gifts, it became just as much tradition as everything else. 

Once wrapping paper, tissue paper, ribbons, and bows all littered the floor, conversation broke out again as everyone showed off their gifts. 

“And what did Theo get you?” Pansy asked Hermione across the room, stymying other conversations to see if she’d answer. Pointedly nodding toward her shoes, “Because I know you’re not just wearing those for the height.”

Hermione’s laugh tinkled around the room, covering her mouth with her hand as her husband met her eyes from his place on the opposite couch with Neville, Luna, and Draco. She gave him a flirtatious smile and blew him a kiss, signalling he could go back to his conversation. When he started talking again, so did most everyone else. 

“He bought me this dress,” she told Pansy confidently, hands gliding over the silk covering her thighs. 

Pansy quirked an eyebrow, “And what did you buy him? Is it underneath the dress?”

Hermione gave her friend a wicked grin, “Let’s just say that trip to Paris last month wasn’t without its perks.”

“Wait, I’m kind of curious what you really bought Theo since I know that was totally not true,” Ron called out from his place in one of the large wingback chairs. “You guys never open your gifts for each other in front of us anymore.”

“That’s probably because she was being serious, Ronald,” Pansy called to her husband. “Not everyone is as vanilla as you.”

“I bet Ron’s right, and they don’t open them in front of us because they are always super sentimental and Theo here just doesn’t want us all to see him cry,” Blaise negged from Hermione’s right. She watched as Hannah picked up a ball of wrapping paper and hurled it at Blaise, landing square in the middle of his forehead. 

“Nice shot, Hannah,” Theo laughed, Draco and Neville joining in, and the conversation was forgotten—thank Merlin. 

The night carried on, lulling as the alcohol in their veins lost it’s potency— for most of them. Fred and Lee had to be held up by George and Angelina as they made their way through the Floo and back home. 

The elves ensured everyone else made it safely home, no matter how insistent they were that they’d sobered by then after the night’s overindulgences. 

“Did you have fun tonight?” Theo asked as he guided her up the stairs to their bedroom. They left the elves to clean and organise the presents they had received that night. 

Hermione leaned into him and let out a pleased hum, “I did. Did you? Don’t forget the elves get the week off starting tomorrow.” 

“I reminded them this afternoon before I left. They very begrudgingly accepted before making us a week's worth of food as if we would starve without them.” Theo laughed, grasping her waist. 

“We probably would with my cooking,” Hermione giggled. “You looked pretty serious when you were talking with Draco and Neville earlier. Everything alright?”

“Yes, of course,” Theo replied. “Luna may have made a breakthrough on one of their adventures, and we were talking with Neville about the possibility of a new greenhouse for the potions lab.”

“That sounds exciting.”

“Yes,” Theo nodded, “But I can think of more exciting things.” He waggled his eyebrows at her as they entered their bedroom and Hermione giggled despite herself.

“You really are an awful flirt when we are alone,” she said.

Theo shrugged. “You still love it.”

“I do.”

Leaning in and capturing her lips, he nibbled on her bottom lip before pulling back just enough to speak, his breath ghosting across her mouth. “So, what  _ did _ you get me for Christmas?”

“Nearly the same thing I get you every year,” Hermione whispered and ran towards their bed, breaking free of his trance. 

Theo followed quickly, regaining his footing after her teasing and having had so much of his weight towards her. He captured her around the waist, making her squeal and him chuckle darkly. Throwing her onto the bed, he climbed over top of her, still laughing. Burying his face in her neck, he nibbled and kissed his way along her pulse point while tickling her sides. Hermione cried out, a mixture of laughter and arousal. 

“So where is it?” Theo asked against her neck. 

Hermione smirked, pushing him up a little bit so that he would look at her. “I have new ones for tonight. The old ones are hidden where they always are, but you shouldn’t need them.”

Theo’s eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. “So, where are the new ones then? Get them for me,” he demanded, falling into his role effortlessly. 

“You already have them,” Hermione’s smirk grew. 

“Your sass is not appreciated, witch. Clearly, the only thing in my hands is you,” Theo growled into her cheek, kissing it. 

“ _ Evinctus _ ,” Hermione whispered, turning the red silk dress into red silk ropes. They slithered up her body and wrapped around her wrists, tying her to the headboard Theo had picked out all those years ago in preparation for this one night a year. Theo was mesmerised, watching the dress reveal her red, lace undergarments and then do exactly what he would’ve done with their old silk ropes hidden beneath the bed. 

“I like that dress even more now,” he mumbled, eyes wide. Looking back at Hermione, he smiled wickedly. “You know the incantation to make it release you?”

Hermione nodded, excitement starting to course through her veins as Theo sat back, taking off his cufflinks and rolling up his sleeves. He pulled his tie off and looked at it, considering her. Hermione smirked and shook her head. “I want to see you,” she whispered. Theo threw the tie to the floor, kicking off his shoes as well. Releasing his belt, it followed the rest of his things. All that was left was his shirt and trousers. 

Crawling back over her, he devoured her with his eyes first. “Where to begin?” Theo asked, his fingers walking their way up her thighs to her hips then stomach, finally reaching her breasts and giving a tight squeeze. Hermione gasped, eyes locked on his. 

Leaning down, Theo devoured her second with his mouth, kissing her hard. Hands burying themselves in her hair, he pulled the hair ribbon and thong out, making her hair fall around her head on the pillow. Nestling himself between her thighs as he kissed her, she could feel his large erection through his trousers. He tugged lightly at her hair as he kissed her, grabbing large fistfuls and pulling. Bucking his hips down into hers, Hermione groaned into his mouth, loving the feeling of him against her. 

Leaning up again, Theo chucked off his trousers and slowly unbuttoned his shirt, watching her as she heaved in impatience. She was hot and bothered just from his kisses, and she knew that was just the way he liked her. 

His shirt fluttered to the ground, and Hermione admired her view before he crouched back over her. Kissing her neck, he left dark love bites down her pulse point and one on her left breast. Hermione moaned her desire, enjoying the feeling of him mark her up for only them to see. 

He left open-mouthed kisses down her stomach, sometimes dragged his tongue upwards only to kiss his way back down again. Shaking now, Hermione could feel his hands grasp her silky red underwear and pull it down her legs, getting up only so he could fling them off of her and across the room. Taking her thighs in his hands, he spread her legs and looked at her like a buffet, waiting for him to dig in. 

His eyes sparkled as he leaned in again, but he stopped just before he could reach his destination. 

“Stay silent, and I’ll reward you,” Theo commanded, knowing she was a screamer. 

Hermione groaned and then bit down on her lip hard enough to draw blood. He had taken her moment of annoyance as his chance to finally drag the tip of his tongue up her dripping slit. Wrapping his arms under her thighs, he brought his hands around to hold her lower lips apart. Able to entirely consume her now, he first swiped his tongue in small circles around her clit. It took everything in Hermione’s power to stay silent. 

Pressing harder with his tongue on her clit, he alternated between tiny kitten licks and using the entire flat of his tongue to stimulate her. Taking an arm from around her thigh, he swiftly sheathed two fingers inside of her wet heat. Turning them so he could make a come hither motion, he pressed them against her spongy part inside of her, forcing her to see stars. Her eyes crossed, and she wished she could touch him, but that was the deal. 

Every year for Christmas, Theo got to tie her up and have his way with her, no reciprocation. 

Hermione got to pay him back every Valentine’s Day. 

That’s not to say they didn’t experiment throughout the year, but they realised that relegating it to specific Holiday’s made the anticipation all the better. 

Pressing a third finger inside her, Theo stretched her, and Hermione’s eyes crossed in her need to cry out. He was preparing her for his huge cock. 

The first time Hermione had seen it, she didn’t think he’d fit inside of her. He wasn’t monstrously huge, but it was definitely bigger than any cock she’d ever seen, and that included girthy-as-fuck Viktor Krum. 

Theo not only had girth, but he also had length, and Hermione loved gagging herself on it whenever she could. 

As if he knew that she was going to burst a blood vessel, Theo lifted his head from his feast. 

“You may make sound now,” he allowed, dipping his head back down again. 

Hermione didn’t need to be told twice— her moaning being loud enough to wake the entire city had they not placed a permanent silencing charm on their bedroom. 

Theo pulled his fingers out of her and shoved his tongue inside. Pressing her clit with his thumb, he speared his tongue in and out of her at a quick pace. Hermione screamed as she climaxed for the first time that night. 

“Good girl,” Theo purred as he wiped his chin, licking her from his fingers. 

Hermione was boneless, but alert, waiting for whatever he had in store next. 

“I’m glad you kept your heels on,” he commented, grabbing her behind the knees to throw her legs over his shoulders. 

Without warning, he lined up without using his hands and plunged inside of her. Bending her legs back until her knees touched her chest, he was able to reach parts inside of her that he had never reached before. Hermione’s mouth fell open in a silent cry, unable to even get air out of her lungs. 

Pounding her into the mattress, Theo grunted with every thrust. He was so focused on his task that his eyebrows furrowed and he bit his own lip in concentration. It was a look Hermione knew well from their eighth year at Hogwarts, for he always looked this way during tests. It was the look Hermione fell in love with, the absolute abandon into whatever he was doing. 

And at that moment, he was very thoroughly doing her. 

Hermione could only get out short pants, gasping each time he rammed into her. 

Theo held a hand out, “Accio wand.” Catching the object without even looking, he whispered an incantation Hermione didn’t recognise and placed the tip of it against her clit. Suddenly, she felt what the spell did. Vibrations quickly overtook all of her sensations, and she was falling over that crest again. Screaming, her walls clenched around his cock. Theo groaned, closing his eyes and pressing the vibrating wand against her clit even harder. 

“Come on, baby, give me another,” he grunted. 

His free hand found her breast, and amazingly, his pace didn’t slow. Hermione would have assumed all of his leverage was off from this position, but he was able to pound into her just as hard and fast as he’d started. Circling her clit with the tip of the wand, Theo thrust all the way inside of her and stopped. Letting her just enjoy the vibrations for a moment, he felt her body tighten, ready for another climax. 

Pulling out, only to slam back in and pick up his pace again, Hermione was breathless. This time she didn’t need to be told to be silent, for she didn’t know if she’d be able to make a sound other than gasping if she tried. Teasing the ring of her vagina wrapped around his cock with the vibrating wand, Hermione inhaled sharply. Once the wand hit her clit again, Theo pressed down even harder, and she was coming all over again. 

Finally, Theo pulled out. How he didn’t burst all over her, Hermione would never know. Making quick work of her ropes, he untied her, flipped her over, and re-tied her so that she was on her belly on the bed. Shimmying underneath her so that her head was level with his lap, Theo raised an eyebrow. 

“I want you to clean up my dick. This is your reward. Suck, lick, whatever you want. Just taste yourself,” Theo put his arms behind his head and reclined back, waiting for Hermione to comply. 

And she did. Happily. 

Being unable to wrap a hand around him for balance was frustrating because she couldn't tease the way she normally does. Every time she went to lick the vein on the underside of his cock, it would bounce away from her. Giving up all forms of foreplay, Hermione took a breath and loosened her throat muscles. She wrapped her lips around his pink head and lowered herself until his cock was deep within her throat. 

Theo sucked in a sharp breath, not expecting her to gag herself right away. He sounded like he almost choked, but gained composure quickly. Tangling his hands in her hair once more, he grabbed handfuls of curls. Helping her keep pace, he pulled her head up and pushed it down in time with her. 

“Oh gods, yes,” he groaned. “Fuck yeah, Hermione. Suck me down that warm throat.”

Hermione loved hearing his enjoyment of her ministrations. He was usually a silent lover when he was working, but he was just as loud as she was when she was the one giving. 

“Hell yes, witch. Your throat feels so good around me. Lick me clean, come on. Suck me.”

Hermione increased her pace ever so slightly, pressing her lips tighter around his cock. She used the tip of her tongue to lap at his slit, licking up the precum leaking out of him. 

“Perfect. You’re so perfect,” Theo moaned, but he abruptly pulled her off. 

She licked her lips and looked at him in question. He raised the ties around her wrists higher on the bed frame and then pulled her body up, so she was straddling his lap. 

“Ride me. I want to finish inside of you,” Theo commanded. 

Wrapping her hands once around the ties, she grasped onto them and pulled. Lowering herself onto his cock, she groaned at the feeling of him stretching her again. Theo reached down and pulled at something at the base of his cock, revealing an invisible cock ring. Hermione gasped and looked up at him, jaw dropped. 

“How else did you want me to last through all of that?” Theo smirked. “Now, ride me like a broom, witch.”

Hermione was glad for her stamina as she speared herself on him over and over again. Theo thrust upward, meeting her as she slammed down onto him. It was borderline painful, the depth at which he went, but then he shifted slightly, and his tip started pressing against a button inside of her that made her cry out with each thrust. Finally, his grip on her hips turned bruising, and he forced her to stay still, fully buried inside of her. Pressing on her clit roughly with his thumb, he pushed her over the edge once again, finding his release along with hers. As her walls spasmed around him, he blew his seed inside of her until it started dripping out and down her legs. 

Hermione whispered the incantation to release herself, collapsing on top of him and into his waiting arms. Wrapping her up tightly, Theo rolled to the side and bear-hugged her. They tried to catch their breath together. Silence spanning a long moment as they breathed heavily into night. Theo gently removed her bra and kicked her heels off of her feet for her, knowing she was entirely too spent to do it herself. 

“Did you stop the potion last week?” Theo whispered into her hair.

“Yep,” Hermione answered, kissing his chest. 

“Perfect,” he replied, kissing her head and leaning back to see her delighted grin. 

“Happy Christmas, Theo,” Hermione smiled.

“Happy Christmas, my love.”

Theo pulled the blanket over them, muttering a cleaning charm for any errant bodily fluids, and both held tightly onto each other as they fell asleep early Christmas morning—exhausted but excited for a new adventure coming their way.

  
  



End file.
